La carta que nunca envié
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Llega la primera carta. ¿Qué cosas vendrán dentro de ella? Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Tipos de relaciones

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

La inspiración para este fanfic fue una de mis películas favoritas, **"_El Rey del Tomate_"** con _Eulalio González "El Piporro"_, ya que en la trama él quiere conseguir novia con fines matrimoniales y no le importaba que fuera fea, con que fuera sincera, cariñosa, trabajadora y que le gustara el tomate, era más que suficiente.

El título de este fanfic está basado en la canción del mismo nombre que interpretan_ "Los Palominos"_, está bonita, si pueden oírla, háganlo. He aquí un pedacito:

_Es la carta que nunca envié_  
_y te la entrego con mucho amor,_  
_como promesa que ya firmé,_  
_con fecha de siempre,_  
_que dice te quiero,_  
_de puño y letra de mi corazón._

_Es lo que nunca te pude decir,_  
_es lo que siempre me imaginé._  
_No veas ahora,_  
_mejor ve mis ojos,_  
_y abrázame, bésame, ámame._

La única carta que he mandado en toda mi vida, fue un trabajo escolar e iba dirigida al entonces presidente municipal, _Tomás Yarrington Ruvalcaba_. Tenía 9 ó 10 años en aquél entonces.

En fin, disfruten del capítulo. n_n

* * *

La carta que nunca envié.

Capítulo 1: Tipos de relaciones.

Era el inicio del nuevo curso escolar, muchos de los estudiantes estaban emocionados, no por las clases, sino porqué tenían mucho de qué hablar y de qué presumir. Había quiénes llegaron con una mejor figura, bronceados e incluso más altos. Otros iban tomados de la mano con su respectivo novio/novia por todos los pasillos. Algunos más mostraban fotografías y lo qué habían comprado en vacaciones al salir fuera...

- ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones?- Se preguntaron entre sí varios amigos que llevaban tiempo de no verse.

Sin embargo, la campana sonaba para indicarles el inicio del martirio así como la primera hora, y enfocándonos en un grupo peculiar, donde se encuentran varios adolescentes entre 15 y 16 años, empezaba la materia de Socialización. En la cuál, el maestro a cargo de impartirles la susodicha clase, se presentó y expuso el plan de estudios, forma de calificar, así como algunas condiciones para los estudiantes que iban a tomarla. Y así, la primera clase acabó...

- ¡Hey, Kyle!- El pelirrojo volteó a ver a sus dos amigos.- Casi no creciste nada, ni un carajo.-

Efectivamente, Kyle medía 1.59 mts., Kenny medía 1.68 mts., y Stan se estiró hasta los 1.72 mts., lo cuál no ponía muy contento al judío por quedarse más bajito que los demás..

- Bueno, es que aún le falta crecer.- El pelinegro le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza a su mejor amigo, que sólo se estaba enojando más.- ¿Verdad, Kyle?-

- Sí, dicen que la gente deja de crecer a los 23 años.- Trató de sonar civilizado, ocultando la molestia de qué se estuvieran burlando de él.- ¿Cómo se la pasaron en vacaciones?-

- Bueno, nosotros entrenamos mucho en el campamento.- Dijo Stan al referirse al equipo de fútbol americano.- Tenemos grandes posibilidades de ganar este año. ¿Y tú, Kyle?-

- Nah, sólo me la pasé estudiando en casa.- Resopló por el recuerdo de sus patéticas vacaciones.- Mi mamá quiere que me prepare con mucho tiempo de anticipación para no acabar en una universidad de mierda. ¿Y tú, Kenny?-

- ¡Ah, yo bien, gracias!- El rubio se estiró un poco.- Tuve sexo de sobra, ya que yo sí aprovecho bien las vacaciones.-

- ¿A poco?- Los otros dos se cruzaron de brazos.

- ¡Claro! Algunas las conocí por internet, otras en las discotecas y así.-

- ¡Hola, chicos!- La voz de Bebe los interrumpió.- ¿De qué hablan que me zumbaron los oídos?-

- De cómo Kenny encuentra chicas para pasar el rato.- Le contestó Stan.

- Y de cómo las pierde de igual manera.- Le complementó el ojiverde.

- ¡Hey! Sólo pasamos un buen rato.- Les reclamó Kenny.- Y ellas ni se quejaron.-

- Bueno, es que para sólo un rapidín, Kenny es el indicado.- Bebe se rió.- Pero no me lo imagino en una relación que dure más de una hora.-

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que puedo tener una relación así!-

- Claro.- Le contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Porqué carajos no me creen? Pregúntenle a Sally Thompson, de tercero. Somos "amigos con derechos."-

- Bueno, ese tipo de relaciones sí van con Kenny.- Red se acercó tras oír la conversación.- Aunque yo prefiero una relación a larga distancia. Así Tom no me estaría jodiendo a cada rato, es un celoso.-

- ¿Quién es Tom?- Preguntó Kyle curioso.

- Su cyber-novio.- Respondió Bebe al ver que la chica fruncía el ceño.- Se conocieron en Denver, aunque él vive aquí en South Park, sólo se pueden ver y charlar por internet.-

- Ah, ¿novio por internet?-

- Sí, el problema es que no le puedo hablar de algún chico porqué cree que lo estoy engañando. Y si me ve saludando a alguien o volteo la mirada, se enoja el muy estúpido.- Red resopló.- Si fuera una relación a larga distancia, como la de Bebe, no estaría tan mal.-

- Bebe, ¿tienes una relación a larga distancia?- Kenny se le acercó.- ¿Con quién? ¿De donde es el tipo?-

- Se llama Mark y es de Baltimore. Pasé las vacaciones allá con él.- Les muestra un dije plateado con dorado en forma de corazón con una rosa tallada.- Él me regaló este dije.-

- Wow, es bonito.-

- Stan.- Wendy se acercó y le dio un beso a su novio atolondrado.- ¿De qué hablan?-

- De qué Kenny tiene una relación de "amigos con derecho", que Red tiene un "cyber-noviazgo" y yo tengo una relación a "larga distancia."- Bebe sonreía.- Y tú Wendy, ¿aún sigues con Stan?-

- Sí, ¿algún problema?- Lo abrazó y le sacó la lengua a Bebe.

- Sí, ¿porqué carajos no cambian un poco de gustos? Llevan años saliendo juntos, que aburren.-

- Bueno, es que amo tanto a Stan, que no lo cambio por otro pendejo.- Lo besa.- ¿Verdad, Stan?-

- Sí, nena.- La abrazó y la acercó a él.- Así estamos bien, Bebe.-

- ¿Y tú, Kyle? ¿Aún no tienes novia?- Le interrogó Red.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no sabía qué contestarle, aunque en ese momento alguien más se integró a la plática...

- El judío no tiene novia porqué es un marica afeminado.-

Se giró molesto y no le importó que midiera 20 centímetros más que él, no iba a permitir que Cartman se burlara de nuevo...

- ¡Carajo, culón! ¡No soy un marica afeminado!- Le gritó picándole el estómago.

- Cierto, Cartman. Si dices que Kyle lo es, tú lo serías más, ya que nunca has tenido novia.- Le dijo Red.

- ¡Ja!- Se burló el gordo.- No me compares. Yo, a diferencia de ustedes, no necesito de un mierda ni una puta relación.- Se acomoda el cabello.- Por ejemplo tú, Red, si dices que el tipo es un celoso, córtalo y se acaba el problema.-

- ¡No voy a terminar con él sólo porqué tú lo dices, idiota!- Le gritó enojada.

- No, claro que no. No necesitas hacerlo.- Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.- Además, ¿qué le ven ustedes a eso de tener novio, novia o alguien con quién joder?-

- Bueno, es que todos necesitamos de alguien.- Stan le respondió esperando que se callara.

- ¡Nah! Yo prefiero quedarme así, solo. ¿Quién no te asegura que la "otra persona" te está engañando? En tu caso, Red, puede que "Tom" no quiere ni qué veas la sombra de otro, pero ¿y él qué? De seguro se está viendo con otras perras, pero a ti no te deja hacer ni un carajo.-

Como Red se quedara seria y callada, Bebe decidió meter su cuchara y defender a su amiga...

- Red, no le hagas caso al gordo de mierda.- Le dirigió una mirada negra a Cartman.- Sólo es un hijo de puta.-

- ¡Ay, no me jodas, Bebe!- Movió la cabeza un par de veces, chasqueando la lengua.- Sabes qué es verdad. Aunque en tu caso, es 100% seguro de que los dos se engañan mutuamente.-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, idiota?- Le gritó molesta.

- No te hagas pendeja, sabes de lo que hablo. Como "Mark" no está cerca como para vigilarte, andas de resbalosa con otros. Y de seguro, él también hace lo mismo.-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Cartman!- Furiosa, lo empujó y se alejó del pequeño grupo.

- ¡Cartman, ve y discúlpate con Bebe!- Le ordenó Wendy al ver que el aludido seguía sonriendo.

- ¿De qué? ¿De qué le dije la puta verdad? Wendy, no me hagas reír, que me cago.- Le contestó.- Y mejor no digas nada porqué tu historial amoroso es bastante grande.-

- ¡Cartman! Deja de joder a Wendy.- Stan salió al rescate para que no hubiera problema alguno.- Sólo deja de molestar, por favor.-

- Yo no sé qué le ven a eso, lo mejor es no depender de nadie.- Se alejó más que nada porqué se estaba aburriendo y no quería perder más tiempo, que por la súplica de Stan.- Adiós, maricas.-

- Es un pesado.- Wendy aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Oigan, ¿y el maestro?- Preguntó Kyle para cambiar el tema.- Ya se tardó.-

- Bueno, como ya van casi 20 minutos de que iniciara la clase, así que supongo que es hora libre.- Red se alejó del grupito.- Voy a buscar a Bebe.-

- Te acompaño.- Se ofreció Kenny.- Iré a ver a Tania.-

- ¿Qué no dijiste que era Sally?-

- También Tania.-

Ambos salieron del salón platicando, Wendy de pronto se colgó del brazo del pelinegro...

- Tengo sed, ¿vamos por un refresco?-

- ¡Claro!- Le sonrió y se volteó a ver al pelirrojo.- ¿No vienes?-

- No, voy a repasar los apuntes de la clase.- Se excusó no queriendo ser mal tercio.- Vayan ustedes.-

- De acuerdo, nos vemos después.- Y ambos salieron del salón.

El pelirrojo volvió a tomar asiento mientras veía los apuntes, sin embargo, soltó un largo suspiro al repasar mentalmente la plática, que se volvió una fuerte discusión desde que Cartman se entrometió. Nunca antes había pensado en tener novia y menos ahora que sus padres le exigían explotar todo su potencial y como lo vio, realmente no le interesaba, y no por las razones expuestas, sino más bien porqué necesitaba enfocarse en el futuro, es decir, tener un buen porvenir qué ofrecer en una relación seria y no en un tonto capricho pasajero...

- Sí, sería lo mejor.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

La campana volvió a sonar indicándoles a los estudiantes el término de la segunda hora. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón, y el judío hizo lo propio. El problema fue que de repente, azotó contra el suelo al resbalarse con algo...

- ¡Carajo!- Gritó mientras se incorporaba del piso.- ¿Qué mierda es esto?-

Levantó la revista y la hojeó. La portada mostraba una carta, un osito de felpa café claro con un moño celeste y una rosa, decía "Moonlight Dreams" y por lo que vio, se trataba de una revista para tener amigos por correspondencia...

- ¿Aún existe gente que usa el correo normal?- Se preguntó extrañado.- Posiblemente sea de alguna de las chicas.-

Pero la campana que daba inicio a la siguiente hora hizo que la guardara en la mochila y correr a la siguiente clase. Ya después se encargaría de regresarla a quién le perteneciera...

El resto de las clases transcurrieron como la de la primera hora, con diferencia de qué en algunas les dejaron encargadas tareas. Al finalizar el primer día escolar, el alumnado se dirigía ya fuera a los autobuses, a sus respectivos vehículos el que tuviera uno, o a prácticas o clases extracurriculares. Por lo qué Stan se fue a las canchas, Kenny se desapareció con una chica y Kyle, en vez de auto torturarse con el gordo, se fue directo a su casa...

- Mamá, ya llegué.-

Se metió a su cuarto y tras un momento de dudarlo, decidió hacer su tarea, así ya no estaría a las carreras por terminarlo. Abrió la mochila y antes de sacar cualquier cosa, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba ahí la revista con la que se tropezara, y de la cuál se había olvidado por completo...

- Mañana la entrego.- La dejó sobre la cama y se dispuso a hacer la tarea.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de voltear a ver la revista que reposaba en su cama. Como ya había terminado la tarea encargada, no le pareció que estuviera mal darle un vistazo, así que la comenzó a hojear...

- Veamos.-

Notó que estaba dividido en dos secciones: uno para hacer amistades y la otra era para entablar una relación amorosa. Todos los anuncios estaban en pequeños recuadros, y de acuerdo a lo que venía en ellos, era como estaban decorados. Había con flores, corazones, anillos, rosas, osos, pájaros entre otras cosas. Leyó algunos de los anuncios, algunos eran sencillos, otros eran bastante atrevidos, sin embargo todos tenían el mismo objetivo, no estar solos...

- Solo.- Recordó toda la plática y lo que dijeran sus amigos en la segunda hora.

Si lo analizaba bien, lo que decía Cartman tenía un poco de verdad, mientras hubiese una relación donde la pareja conviviese a distancia, no iba a funcionar y la infidelidad sería un hecho. Además, si uno de ellos o ambos se engañan, lo mejor sería ser como Kenny para pasar el rato. Más eso sería en el peor de los casos, ya que lo mejor era ser simplemente amigos y nada más...

- Sí, ser amigos sería lo mejor.-

Fue entonces, en la sección para hacer amistades, que sus ojos se posaron en un anuncio encerrado en un círculo rojo, posiblemente elegido por el dueño o dueña de la revista, ya que era tinta de bolígrafo...

_"Busco persona con la cuál entablar una relación de amigos. _

_Qué sea honesta y esté disponible a conocer a alguien como yo._

_ShyRedTeddyBear."_

- ¡Kyle!- Oyó que le hablaba su mamá.- ¡Es hora de cenar!-

- ¡Voy!- Y dejó la revista nuevamente en la cama antes de salir de la habitación.

Antes de dormir, volvió a darle un vistazo al anuncio encerrado en rojo. ¿No sería mejor usar el correo electrónico que el servicio postal? Sería más rápido. Pero nuevamente, ¿quién aseguraba que la persona era sincera? Además, el internet era un sitio donde todo el mundo decía lo que quería y se lo creían aunque no fuera cierto. Aparte, el que ponía el anuncio buscaba una persona honesta y qué quisiera conocerlo. Sonaba como a un reto...

- Como sea.- Y se preparó a dormir.

Al día siguiente, les preguntó a las chicas si a alguna de ellas les pertenecía la revista, más todas contestaron que no y qué no conocían esa revista. No le preguntó a los chicos porqué pensarían que se vería muy marica con una revista de ese tipo. Y era imposible que fuera de algún maestro, así que no le quedaba de otra: tirarla o quedársela...

Aunque puso atención a todas las clases, no dejaba de pensar en el anuncio encerrado en rojo, ¿qué tal si aún no tenía quién le escribiera? No perdía nada con intentarlo, la persona sólo quería tener un amigo nada más y una carta no le quitaría más que unos minutos, ¿qué iba a perder?...

- Aquí vamos.- Se dijo para darse ánimos y así entrar al lugar que estaba frente a él.

A pesar de que era un lugar pequeño, le impresionó que fuera agradable y tranquilo. Era una especie de oficina pintada de blanco, morado y rojo, con el nombre de la compañía "Moonlight Dreams" en letras plateadas. Había una recepción donde una mujer platicaba por teléfono mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en un gran anaquel que estaba detrás de ella. A un lado de la recepción había una puerta y en el pasillo había algunos estantes giratorios. Se acercó a ellos mientras esperaba que la mujer se desocupara y se puso a ver lo que tenía, había tarjetas de todo tipo, algunos pensamientos impresos en papel y paquetes de hojas decoradas con imágenes...

- ¿Puedo ayudarle?- Oyó que la mujer le hablaba.

- ¡Ah, sí!- Se acercó a la recepción.- Me gustaría saber cómo es que podría yo tener correspondencia con alguien, es que leí una revista pero no vienen las direcciones de las personas ni sus nombres.-

- Deje le explico. Nuestra compañía es de mensajería y de paquetería a a vez, por lo que sólo los usuarios registrados pueden usarlo para mantener su identidad en secreto, es por eso que sólo viene el nick de usuario y así evitamos cualquier clase de problema.-

- Ajá, entonces, ¿ustedes se encargarían de mandar las cartas a sus respectivos destinatarios?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Así es.- Le sonrió.- Usted nos entregaría la carta en un sobre con el nick de la persona a quién desea contactar y nosotros se la hacemos llegar hasta su casa dentro de un sobre membretado de nuestra compañía.- Le enseña un muestrario.- Estos diseños de aquí son para los que desean una relación de amigos, y estos de acá son para los que desean una relación amorosa.-

- ¡Oh, ya veo!- Terminó de hojearlas.- ¿Y cómo cuánto cuesta?-

- El servicio de mensajería sería de $20 dólares al mes, sin límite de envíos. El servicio de paquetería varía de acuerdo al tamaño de lo que se desea mandar. Sin embargo, para los usuarios nuevos, el primer mes sería de $15 dólares y el primer paquete que envíe sería gratis.-

- ¡Oh, suena bien! ¿Y cada cuando podría pasar a dejar una carta o venir por ella?-

- Estamos abiertos de 9:00 am. a 4:00 pm. de lunes a sábado. Los domingos no abrimos. Usted puede venir a dejar su carta o paquete a cualquier hora y día, además le damos la opción de que le mandemos a su casa lo que le llegue a usted. Incluso, también le mandaríamos un catálogo con algunos de los productos propios de nuestra compañía y la revista mensual que publicamos.-

- Todo está muy bien, sólo que por el momento no tengo nada qué enviar.- Se excusó el pelirrojo.- ¿Podría venir mañana nuevamente?-

- ¡No hay problema! Así podría a la vez registrarlo en nuestro sistema de usuarios y darlo de alta, ya que no podría en este momento porqué estamos a punto de cerrar.- Le aclaró.

- Ah, bueno. Muchas gracias, señorita.- Se despidió.

- De nada, qué pase un buen día.-

Llegó con prisa a su casa, entró a su habitación y sacó una hoja en blanco. El problema era que no sabía qué decirle, ya que nunca había hecho algo parecido. ¿Y si ponía sus datos personales? No, no sabía si le respondría y esa persona tampoco había dejado algún dato o señas particulares. Lo mejor era empezar poco a poco para entablar confianza, ya que ambos eran perfectos extraños el uno para el otro. Volvió a leer el anuncio y escribió lo primero que le llegó a la mente...

_"ShyRedTeddyBear, leí tu anuncio y creo que soy una persona honesta y estoy disponible para conocerte. _

_Lamento que no pueda mandarte más que unas cuántas líneas, ya que no tengo la seguridad de que me contestarás o no, pero sí me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. _

_Espero que me respondas."_

Volvió a escribir el mensaje una y otra vez tratando de que su letra quedara legible y limpia, por lo que tiró hoja tras hoja. No le puso nick ya que no estaba seguro si estaría disponible o no, así que lo pondría antes de mandarlo cuando se estuviera registrando...

- ¡Qué difícil es escribir una carta!- Le dijo al día siguiente a la recepcionista que estaba tomando sus datos para el registro.

- Sí, es que es más fácil usar el correo electrónico.- Le contestó sonriendo.- ¿Nick?-

- ¿Está disponible "GreenStar"?-

- No, no lo está.- Le respondió.

- ¿Y "SilverFox"?-

- Sí, sí lo está, ¿ese será su nick de usuario?-

- Sí.- Le confirmó.

- Bien, en lo que termino de darlo de alta, elija un diseño por favor, para el sobre.-

Miró el muestrario para elegir una imagen a su gusto. Había fotografías de personas, lugares, animales, paisajes y varios dibujos. Finalmente, eligió un dibujo de un conejito gris con una zanahoria en manos, que tenía amarrada un listón amarillo...

- Está listo.- Le entrega una tarjeta.- Siempre que venga aquí, muéstrela para evitar que alguien más esté usando su cuenta.- Mira el muestrario.- ¿Ya eligió algún diseño?-

- Sí.- Le señaló la imagen del conejito.- Ésta.-

- Muy bien, ¿su carta?-

- Aquí tiene.- Se la quiere dar pero se detiene.- Espere, aún me falta algo.-

Saca la carta y le pone su nick, la vuelve a guardar en el sobre y se lo da a la recepcionista, quién le pone encima una nota adhesiva con algo escrito...

- ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo tendré qué esperar a que me llegue la carta?- Preguntó curioso.

- Eso depende de quién reciba su carta, aunque generalmente no pasa de cinco días.-

- Ah, está bien. Muchas gracias.- Se despidió y comenzó a irse.

- ¡Espere!- Saca un paquete pequeño debajo del mostrador.- Tenga, es el regalo que da la compañía cuando se registran.-

- ¡Cielos, muchas gracias!- Lo guarda en su mochila.

- De nada, qué pase un buen día.-

El pequeño paquete tenía un abrecartas, dos lápices, dos bolígrafos, un borrador, un sacapuntas y un block de notas adhesivas. Todos tenían el logo de la compañía, además de que tenían impresos dibujitos de cartas y timbres postales en colores pastel. Se sonrió, aunque los guardó en un cajón que casi no usaba del escritorio, ya que si los demás lo descubrían, se burlarían de él hasta que encontraran algo más de qué reírse...

- Bien, nada más hay qué esperar.-

Los siguientes días transcurrieron normales, pero siempre qué volvía a casa esperaba que le dijeran que le había llegado algo, pero no había nada. Y así pasaron cinco días...

- Ya volví.- Se anunció con los ánimos hasta el suelo.

- ¿Kyle, ya llegaste?- Su mamá se asomó desde la cocina.- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

- Bien.- Se dejó caer en el sofá.- Me encargaron bastante tarea.-

Iba subiendo las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies a causa del tedio de la escuela...

- Por cierto, Kyle. Te llegó algo por correo.- Le avisó su mamá.- Le dejé en tu escritorio.-

Una oleada de energía lo hizo correr hasta su cuarto, entró y efectivamente encontró en el escritorio un sobre tamaño carta. Era de color blanco que tenía impreso un par de franjas color morado que se unían en un vistoso moño, adornado con el logo de la compañía "Moonlight Dreams", que consistía en una media luna plateada acompañada de tres estrellas alineadas hacia abajo. En el centro del sobre había un dibujo de dos juguetones gatitos anaranjados enredados en estambre color verde menta...


	2. Entablando confianza

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Antes que nada, tengo qué agradecerles a aquellos que me agregaron en sus alertas, sus favoritos y me dejaron reviews. Se los agradezco, ya me esta historia significa mucho para mí, ya que siempre he deseado mantener correspondencia con alguien.

Alguna vez dije que un fanfic es un sueño y escribirlo es hacerlo realidad. Aunque también el porqué también es porqué me sigue gustando _"El Rey del Tomate"_ ¡Ajúa! xD

En fin, aún falta mucho para qué Kyle "descubra" a su "amigo" por correspondencia. Ustedes, ¿quién creen quién es? =3

Pasemos a los review's:

**_~ Sahkory:_** ¡Qué bueno que te encantó! Ahora verás lo qué decía la carta.

**_~ Beauty Kyle:_ **Me alegra ver que las personalidades de los personajes encajaran y que nadie se queje al respecto. Gracias por tu comentario, y aunque yo me sé la historia completa, debo decir que antes que nada, se tienen qué seguir comunicando.

**_~ sol_yuki_uzumaki:_** Pues, más vale tarde que nunca. He aquí el siguiente capítulo y me alegra que te haya gustado.

**_~VicPin:_** Je, je. Lamento mucho la espera, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

**_~symphknot:_ :3** Calma, aquí está, por mientras este capítulo. Lo único que lamento es que sea algo corto, después los compensaré.

Disfruten el capítulo. n_n

Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva, es la carta del amigo por correspondencia.

* * *

La carta que nunca envié.

Capítulo 2: Entablando confianza.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado. Dentro había otro sobre más pequeño, el cuál tenía impreso imágenes de varios monumentos y ciudades importantes con un fondo azul violáceo. Abrió este sobre y sustrajo cuidadosamente la carta, soltó un hondo suspiro y se sentó en la cama para leerla...

_"SilverFox:_

_Estaba a punto de rendirme con respecto a buscar a una persona con la cuál entablar una amistad sincera. Justo en ese momento encontré el sobre en el buzón, lo abrí y vi que iba dirigido a mí y a nadie más. Estaba a un pelo de perder las esperanzas._

_Con respecto a los datos personales, sería preferible ir de poco a poco, digo, para conocernos mejor. ¿No lo crees? Al menos aún no me siento con tanta confianza, y no es que no confíe, simplemente pienso qué necesitamos tiempo. Nada más._

_No tengo nada más que decirte al respecto, sólo que te agradezco mucho el qué te hayas tomado el tiempo para contestarme. Realmente lo aprecio._

_Atte._

_ShyRedTeddyBear."_

Tenía aún la hoja entre sus manos, sintiendo de pronto que todo avanzaba muy lentamente, el tiempo, el viento que movía las hojas de los árboles y los copos de nieve qué caían del cielo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya que él no creía mucho en el dicho _"La esperanza es lo que muere al último",_ ya que era lo primero que perdía. Y ahora había ayudado a una persona a no perder su esperanza, su fe...

- Se siente... gracioso.- Se llevó una mano al pecho.- Es como si dentro de mí se rompiera una pesada piedra y brotara algo cálido.-

Leyó la carta una vez más antes de guardarla, estaba contento, y sólo por contestar un anuncio. Así que se sentó en su escritorio, sacó una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo para contestarle...

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué le escribo?- Se dijo mientras golpeaba el bolígrafo contra su mentón.

Tras pensarlo mucho, decidió simplemente escribir lo primero que le llegara a la mente...

_"ShyRedTeddyBear:_

_Recibí tu carta y me alegra ver qué aceptaste mi sugerencia (La hice, ¿no es así?), ya que al igual que tú, no me siento aún con la confianza suficiente. En cierto modo, esto también lo hace un poco más divertido, ¿no lo crees? Como si fuera una aventura._

_Lamento que no tenga nada más qué decirte, aunque lo que podemos hacer es elegir un tema y comentar al respecto de ello, ¿no sería una estupenda idea? En caso de que estés de acuerdo, tú eliges el primer tema y yo eligiré el siguiente, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Esperaré con ansias tu siguiente carta. n_n_

_Atte._

_SilverFox._

_P.D. Hoy hace un bonito día, ¿cómo está todo por allá?"_

Dobló la hoja y la metió dentro de un sobre en blanco, le puso el "nombre" del destinatario y lo metió dentro de un cuaderno. Al día siguiente iría a la sucursal de "Moonlight Dreams" y la mandaría...

- Sí, mañana la enviaré.- Se dijo excitado.

**.~o0o~.**

Casi no pudo dormir, la emoción que lo embargaba no le permitió cerrar los ojos. Lo cuál fue muy notorio cuando llegó a la parada de autobús...

- ¿Qué te pasó, judío?- Cartman aprovechó la oportunidad para molestarlo.- ¿Te quedaste toda la noche contando tu oro judío?-

- Claro que no, gordo de mierda.- Le respondió levemente molesto.- A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo en qué ocupar mi tiempo, y no perderlo en pendejadas.-

- ¿Ya están tan temprano peleando?- Les preguntó Stan al verlos lanzándose negras miradas.

- Déjalos, Stan. No gastes saliva.- Kenny leía una revista porno sin prestarles mucha atención.- Mejor mándalos al carajo.-

- Sí, tienes razón.- Se le quedó viendo a la nada.- Nunca van a cambiar.-

**.~o0o~.**

Ya en la escuela, el pelirrojo se la pasó mirando el reloj con ansias que terminaran las clases, las cuáles resultaron bastante tediosas y larguísimas...

- ¡Con una mierda!- Dijo en voz baja en una de las clases.- ¿Porqué carajos tardan tanto?-

Tras que finalizaran las clases, el chico judío corrió hacia los casilleros para encontrarse ahí con su mejor amigo y pedirle que le acompañara. Pero tropezó con un par de personas...

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie.- No fue mi intención.-

- No te preocupes, Kyle.- Se dio cuenta que había chocado con Bebe y alguien más, que era de otro grupo.- No es nada grave. ¿Verdad?- Se volvió para mirar sonriente a su acompañante.- Nos vemos.-

- Debe ser sólo un amigo.- Ignoró el hecho de que ella le tomaba del brazo y lo veía intensamente.- Tengo cosas qué hacer.-

Stan estaba guardando algunas cosas en su casillero cuando llegó...

- ¡Hey, Stan! Tengo que ir a un sitio a entregar algo, ¿no me acompañas?-

- Bueno.- Contestó sonriente el pelinegro.

- ¡Bien! Vamos.-

Pero justo antes de poder dar un simple paso...

- ¡Stan!- Ambos voltearon al oír una voz muy conocida para ellos.

- Hola, Wendy.- Le contestó su novio.

La chica avanzó y se pescó con fuerza del brazo del chico...

- Prometiste que me ibas a acompañar hoy al centro comercial.-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó confundido.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso crees que yo te engañaría para que salieras conmigo?- Le sonrió coqueta.

- Es que iba a acompañar a Kyle...-

- No te preocupes, Stan. Sal con ella.- Lo interrumpió.

- ¿En serio?-

- Claro, en otra ocasión será.- Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

No quería meter en problemas a su mejor amigo; conocía muy bien a Wendy y sabía que era capaz de todo con tal de obtener lo que quería...

- Últimamente está sucediendo más seguido.- Suspiró pensando en la miseria de Stan.- Pero es su culpa, por pendejo.-

**.~o0o~.**

En poco tiempo llegó a la sucursal, entró y encontró a la misma mujer que lo había atendido la última vez...

- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- Le preguntó amablemente.

- Buenas tardes, quería mandar una carta.- Le respondió.

- Bien, necesito su credencial, por favor.- Le pidió.

Sacó la credencial de su cartera, a la vez que sacó la carda del interior de la mochila. Se los dio a la encargada, quién de inmediato deslizó la credencial en un aparato, tecleó algo en la computadora y le puso un post-it con algo escrito al sobre que iba a mandar...

- Disculpe.- Volteó a verla.- ¿Ya le llegó nuestro catálogo por correo?-

- No, aún no.-

- Ah.- Volvió a teclear algo más.- ¿No va a mandar algún paquete? Tiene un envío gratis sin usar.-

- No, por el momento no tengo nada qué enviar.- Desvió la mirada hacia uno de los estantes, el cuál viera el otro día.- Disculpe, ¿cuánto cuesta un paquete de esos?- Le señaló el estante.

- $2.99 dólares el paquete de 15 hojas y 10 sobres; y $3.99 el de 25 hojas y 15 sobres.- Después agregó.- ¿Va a usar nuevamente el dibujo del conejito?-

- Oh, sí, claro.- Le contestó sin mucha importancia, mientras ella seguía tecleando.

- ¿Algo más que deseé hacer?- Le preguntó la mujer tras un corto lapso de tiempo.

- Con respecto a la carta, sí.- Luego dijo.- También quiero uno de esos paquetes.-

Se sentía mal de que su "amigo por correspondencia" fuera tan detallista, mientras que él sólo usaba hojas y sobres en blanco...

- Adelante, escoja el que más le guste.-

No tardó mucho, encontró un paquete el cuál estaba decorado con barcos, veleros, faros y el mar. Lo tomó del estante y lo llevó hasta donde la encargada...

- Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto.- Lo despidió sonriente a la vez que le entregaba de nueva cuenta su credencial.

Salió del lugar encaminándose a su casa. Llevaba el paquete que recién había comprado por temor a que alguien que lo conociera se burlara de él...

¿Qué clase de cosas le escribiría en la siguiente carta? El hecho de que tenía qué esperar la respuesta tal vez podría frustrarlo y todo debido a lo acelerada que era la juventud hoy en día. Pero, igual, podría valer la pena...

- ¡Qué tonto soy!- Se palmeó la frente divertido.- Al menos le hubiera preguntado qué edad tiene, o si es hombre o mujer.-

Pero esas dudas tendría que resolverlas a su debido tiempo...


End file.
